izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Oz
'Name:'Oz 'Gender:'Male 'Age:'35 'Race:'Human 'Weight:'Unknown 'Height:'5'6 'Hair color:'Black 'Eye color:'Brown 'Most likely to say:'Zim,stay away from my bag. 'Least likely to say:'Here take my bag. Profile Oz is a wizard, he specializes in "hyooman magic" as well. He has a grim personality but his more humurous light-hearted side can come out if he wants it too. Most of the tricks he does are contained in a leather bag which he doesn't like anyone touching. He makes friends easily because of his appeal to kids and adults a like. He preforms on his time only and doesn't do house calls. He's partially lazy and just sits around in his tent if he can. Only when Oz is in trouble does he spring into action. He cares deeply for the land of Oz and all it's people and does not welcome outsiders too well unless he knows them. He's not too fond of Irkens, Meekrob or any type of alien. Appearance Oz wears an all black suit with a tailcoat on. Under his suit is a white shirt. Along with his attire he wears a satin black tophat. He has olive skin with brown eyes and black hair. His hair is partially curly when he takes off his hat. He rarely takes off his hat. He also has a moustache and beard. Relationships Ezam- He and Ezam have a brother and sister relationship of sorts on Ezam's side and a daughter father relationship on Oz's side. She always threatens to blow his head off with a laser but he still is dedicated to keep her safe. He wouldn't harm her and she knows deep down that she wouldn't harm him either unless he hold the humans about her and Zim then she'd shoot his head off for real. He interacts with her the most. Zim- He has a fond relationship with Zim. From the start he knew Zim was an idiot and continues to cling onto that belief. Regardless he wouldn't put Zim in harm's way and Zim won't either. Zim appears to be fond of him as well after saving his life. But he doesn't have any morals to keep so if he had to he would sacrifice the human. Oz on the other hand is skeptical if he would or wouldn't sacrifice the moron. Dib- Oz doesn't really enjoy Dib's company but does respect him for his intelligence. When Ezam threatened to shoot off Dib's head Oz wouldn't allow it and cast a spell for the gun to disappear. He cares about his wellbeing but not enough to put his own in harm's way. Me- He is slightly disturbed by my silence during their adventures and is beggining to belive I'm not human as well. Nightmare Oz Nightmare Oz is the nightmare version of Oz. He is very sly and darkly humoruous. His appearance is mainly the same besides his eyes being pure white, his hands being able to turn into wires and he has a cloud of smoke around his feet. He can protrude wires from his arms, back, and manipulate them to strangle, catch, and preform certain tricks. Trivia *He is based very loosely off of Oz from Oz the Great and Powerful *He was the result of a roleplay about "hyooman"magic doing and is first introduced as a "hyooman" magic doer.